<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bodyguard by slyodalucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582987">The Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer'>slyodalucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/F, Fluff, Galactic Republic Volunteer serves with clones, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence, possible future smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Galactic Republic volunteer has joined the fight in the heated Clone Wars. Having run many successful operations ranging from covert ops to the Battle of Geonosis. She decides that she wants a change of pace and puts in a request for transfer to delegate protection. Though the Senator this trooper is assigned to could be more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: An Uncomfortable Conversation. </p><p>The clicking of heels sounded through the large rounded corridors of the Senate building. It was late and the senate had just voted on a rather remedial bill that had taken hours to pass despite being so insignificant. No thanks to several other representatives and their own ridiculous qualms about it. The thud of grey plastoid-alloy combat boots with blue lines down the side; followed close behind the clicking, combined with the clacking of the rest of an armored figure. The boots led to a pair of white armored thighs with blue lines that wrapped around the leg on either side. </p><p>A black kama with tan stripes shrouded the thighs with a tactical belt holding it up around the person’s waist. A singular gun holster sat on the belt with a DC-15s slotted in. The chest plate jutted out a little more than the typical clone trooper chest plate indicating a female chest underneath. It sported supplemental armor that covered the upper chest, sternum, and then broke off at the bottom of the ribcage. On top of the  chest plate sat a double sided black pauldron. Down the arms there ran a blue line from the pauldrons to the gauntlets, where it then wrapped around them and covered the white entirely. </p><p>The helmet had a flipped up tactical Macro Visor attached. Interrupting a blue line that ran from the fin on the back of the helmet, across the sides of the T-shaped visor. Ending in a shallow hooked fang design across the cheeks. A Galactic Republic insignia was painted on the side of the helmet. A DC-15 rifle was slung over the soldiers shoulder as they shadowed the path of the person in front of them. Making sure to stick a little more to the left of their side. </p><p>The person in front of the soldier had snow white hair tied up in a bun at the back. Her skin a lovely tanned tone that complimented her dark purple dress. Her facial expression was weary and her steps where a little careless and slow. A stark contrast to the soldier that walked behind her. Each foot placed with purpose and pride, almost like a march but informal. The two walked to a near by elevator and they entered, it was empty. The woman with white hair let out an audible sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, rubbing her temples while the soldier stepped in and pressed the button for the hanger. </p><p>“Madam Senator? Are you alright?” The soldier inquired, noticing the rather exhausted behavior and loud sigh. The soldiers voice was rough but also female, the helmet projecting it with a filter over it. </p><p>“Mmm?” The woman hummed, taking a second to get another rub in on her temples. Then looking up to met the soldiers visor as she looked over her should at the senator.  “Yes lieutenant I am fine...just tired is all.”  </p><p>The senator replied offering a smile to her bodyguard, who seemed to find it sufficient as she turned her head back to the elevator door. As the elevator opened to the inner shading of the hangers overhang. The soldier stepped out and stood to the side waiting for the senator to pass and lead to their ship. The ship in question, a J-Type Star Skiff, was parked on the left most landing pad. The ship, while typically used by Nabuian delegates, had been given to the people of the ruling house of Illo as a gift from Senator Amidala. A sign of good faith and a promise to work cooperatively on bills presented in the senate. </p><p>As the white haired senator stepped out of the elevator the soldier took up formation behind her. Following all the way to the ramp that was extended at the back of the ship. The clone armored trooper stopped by the deck master, checking off on refueling and small bits of information that was deemed important. Most of it was just technical babble that the trooper didn’t really have the patience to listen to. </p><p>The lady in the purple dress didn’t wait for her body guard to get on board before going in herself. There was something else on her mind, relaxation. She worked her way around the table in the small lounge space and grabbed a liquor glass from it’s rack. Then popped the lid on a bottle of rather strong whiskey and pouring half a glass before taking her heels off. Wiggling her way onto the couch behind the table, the senator propped her legs up while leaning back to sip her drink. Upon the first sip she let out a pleased sigh and then took another sip. </p><p>After a few mind numbing minutes with the deck master and his babbling, the Lieutenant stepped aboard the ship. Greeted with the sight of the senator on her back, one leg resting on the knee of the other lazy kicking back and forth. The trooper felt the urge to say something about professionalism but it wasn’t really her place to speak. Her job was to protect, not advise, and even if it was the senator was definitely the stubborn type. Setting her DC-15 rifle down against the hull of the ship the Lieutenant stepped up into the ships cockpit. Sliding into the pilot’s seat she then initiated the take off sequence, and followed the designated lane for leaving the planet. Once in orbit she initiated the jump to hyperspace. </p><p>With the ship in hyperspace the Lieutenant was able to take the time to relax. Taking off her helmet let her head breath a bit better than the it usually could. The trooper’s skin was a lighter color opposed to the senator, on account of being in armor all the time. The Lieutenant’s hair was black and half shaved on the right side, with the left having hair that came slanted toward the soldiers cheek in terms of length. Within regulation so long as it only came down to the beginning of her cheek. A scar dragged across the trooper’s right cheek and another up the same cheek and across her eyebrow. Souvenirs after a close encounter with Separatist commando droids. Her armor bore countless scratches and scrapes evidence of being in the thick of things on numerous occasions. </p><p>Leaning back in the pilot seat the soldier ran her fingers through her black hair. Trying to push out the sweat so it would dry and not get the padding of her helmet too wet. Luckily since it was so short, she was able to get her hair to relatively dry state. Slowly soft violet eyes felt heavy, the soldier hadn’t slept in a couple of day’s. Though, it wasn’t uncustomary to do so in her line of work, you try and get shut eye when ever possible. But, also carry the expectation of being awake for extended periods of time. However she’d seriously considered passing out in the corner during the senate hearing. Probably would’ve if she knew there wouldn’t have been a negative note on her pretty much spotless record. </p><p>A record that held several long combat deployments, covert ops, and stellar combat reports. She was a golden child, taking immense pride in her work, always going above and beyond the call. There were no intentions to sully that record with a count of laziness because she’d requested a transfer to delegate protection. Unfortunately the bodyguard’s R&amp;R was short lived as a vaguely familiar voice called for her. </p><p>“Lieutenant, could you come down to the lounge?” The Senator requested, laying her head down by the chin on the lounge table glass of whiskey still in hand. </p><p>The soldier sighed, looking at her helmet she took a few seconds to debate whether she wanted follow orders or pretend to he asleep. Begrudgingly, the lieutenant stood up and grabbed her helmet to lazily slip it on. The HUD display blipped to life as her eyes aligned with the T-Shaped visor. She made her way down to the lounge of the ship; and what greeted the violet eyes didn’t inspire courage in the senators professionalism. The Lieutenant simply stared at the senator in disbelief. </p><p>White haired woman sat with her head on the table, glass of whiskey in hand, but half the original bottle was empty. Was the senator an alcoholic? To be fair the lieutenant hadn’t checked to see how full the bottle was when she entered the ship. But still, half was missing and judging by the senator’s rather lax but uncomfortable position, she was the culprit. It took the senator a couple of seconds to open her eyes, but when she did she hiccuped and motioned for the Lieutenant to sit. Choosing the one directly across form her, the soldier walked over and sat down. Unable to take her eyes off of the senator’s intoxicated white ones. </p><p>“You requested me, Madam Senator?” The lieutenant stated in her stiff military voice. Like she was speaking to a superior officer. It made the senator scrunch up her nose and make a displeased face. </p><p>“Lieutenant, the last thing I want is to be referred to by title.” She replied, pushing herself from laying on the table to sitting back in the couch, one leg hiked up over the other. “Please use my name from now on.” </p><p>“Madam Senator, I was never told your name.” The Lieutenant admitted, it was true that command had left out this one tiny detail. Had she known it she would’ve used it.</p><p>“Huh, that so? Well then let’s take the time to learn about each other’.” The senator suggested with a smile on her face. Boredom and the affects of alcohol were clearly talking now, the senator seemed too smiley and laid back. “So Lieutenant, let’s start with names. Mine is Sela Heiss.” </p><p>It was rather pretty, the lieutenant had to admit, and the first name rolled off the tongue so easily. The last name sounded like it belonged to some royal family from a fantasy story. Which sparked a memory of the Lieutenants child hood. As a child she used to read holo comics and was always excited when her parents were able to get her a new edition of her favorite series, Gone with The Force. It was a story about a forbidden relationship between a Twi’lek and a Jedi master. </p><p>“What about you?” The Senator asked, an eyebrow raised as she stared at the troopers visor. There was something alluring about an armored woman, though what she really wanted was the face underneath. </p><p>In the brief time the trooper had been assigned to Sela, the Senator had never once seen her face. Never once had they held an actual conversation apart from just small gestures or commands. It was just the usual standing guarding, following, and protective stances. In some instances Sela had even asked the armor clad woman for advice or second opinion, which was typically met with ‘It’s not my place to say’. The trooper seemed hesitate, something about her past experiences had told her to not form many attachments. While clone troopers gave each other nicknames it was still hard to lose people you knew the names of.</p><p>“It’s okay, I won’t bite or make fun of you.” Sela mussed, clearly aware of the soldier’s apprehensive behavior. </p><p>“R-Raven Snow.” The trooper managed to mumble out. Raven wasn’t usually timid but then again she didn’t usually tell people her full name either. There was just something about the way the Senator looked at her, like she could see right through her visor. And those eyes, they were so beautiful, a grayish white they were so soft and inviting they made the Lieutenant feel safe. </p><p>Something she hadn’t felt in a long time, as with combat experience there also came paranoia. Raven’s mind would often imagine combat scenarios in her head like a kid fantasizing about being a hero. Only this ‘kid’ had the skill and physique to pull it off. A soft chuckle left Sela’s lips, making Raven feel a little uneasy and was only increased when a smug smile crept across the senator’s lips. </p><p>“Well Raven...” Sela said softly, looking at the soldier with a rather sultry glare. Taking the time to undo her hair from its bun, which made her look even more pretty. Raven felt her paranoia spike slightly as she looked at the beauty before her. “...I don’t remember ever meeting a female clone. Are you part of a new breed?”</p><p>“I-I’m not a clone.” Raven confirmed, her gloved fingers nervously tapping on the chair.</p><p>“Oh? So then you must be a volunteer? But why...” Sela wondered aloud, ditching her seductive glare for a more curious one. She had found something more interesting to delve into before. Leaning forward closer to the Lieutenant she proposed the question.  “...why join the Grand Army of the Republic?” </p><p>“Money and a life.” Raven lied, extremely thankful for the helmet that was covering her face. Sela simply nodded her head, intrigued by the answer but not fooled. Having read the dossier of her new bodyguard before their assignment. </p><p>“Mmm, is that all?” The Lieutenant’s heart stopped, she didn’t believe the lie. Why was the senator being so inquisitive? Was there a plot to abduct the trooper? What if this was some kind of test?  “For some one with a record such as yours I find it hard to believe you joined for simply money.” </p><p>“I...” Raven was about to formulate another lie that probably wouldn’t have been as believable as the last one, which wasn’t saying much. When an alarm, signaling the completion of the ships hyper space jump, saved her from having to answer. </p><p>With a reflexive quickness that none of her deployments could have ever matched. The Lieutenant stood from the chair and made her way to the cockpit, leaving the senator alone in the lounge. A self-satisfied smile spread across her lips as she watched the trooper walk away with a hurried unevenness in her step. Sela was remarkably eager to learn about her new companion. Which wasn’t criminal, was it? After all if Raven was to serve as the senator’s personal bodyguard for the foreseeable future. The senator might as well to get to know her. </p><p>“Lieutenant, you are clear to land at the palace hanger.” A voice sounded over cockpits radio as the trooper descended through the clouds that shrouded the palace from being seen at a high altitude. </p><p>“Acknowledged, beginning approach.” Raven replied, banking the ship as she passed the main structure of the palace. Taking it into a shallow turning smooth decent, sighing to herself at how much of a relief this was. The stress from piloting a starship could not compare to what she felt while being in the lounge with the senator. Something about her made the lieutenant uneasy but she couldn’t really tell what. </p><p>The gaze that Sela held her in was part of it but not all. It wasn’t foreign for the lieutenant to divulge her name, granted her first name wasn’t always mentioned, but none the less. That wasn’t it clearly, so what in the hell could it have been? It wasn’t the drinking, growing up on coruscant had prevented that much. It wasn’t uncommon to see someone drink themselves to near death on the lower levels of the planetary city. The only other possibility was the senator herself. All that Raven could think about was how beautiful the Senator was. How her hair and eyes were both a lovely pearly white. She could only imagine how soft she was to touch and how lovely her lips would feel.</p><p>A solid slap to the helmet brought the lieutenant out of her lewd day dreaming. Confused she looked to the hand that had hit her only to find her own, it was right. She shouldn’t be fantasizing about touching a woman she had sworn to protect. Getting back to work, the armored trooper stood up and grabbed her rifle from where it rested against the hull. Then proceeded down to the lounge before turning toward shuttles ramp, which was already extended. Proceeding down the ramp Raven could see senator talking with her advisers about new happening and information regarding her kingdom. </p><p>It was clear that politics were the last thing Sela wanted to hear about as she simply ushered her counsel by wave of hand. Turning around the senator made eye contact with the Lieutenant, or what could only pass as such with the helmet in the way. Making a pledge to herself that at some point in their time together it would come off. Signaling for her bodyguard the senator waited with a smile on her face for the Lieutenant to join her. </p><p>“It’s rather late and I’m exhausted, would you mind taking me to my quarters?” Sela asked softly, looking up into Raven’s visor. The trooper stood at least a couple inches taller than the senator. Wasn’t much, but just enough that Sela had to look up to stare at her bodyguards helmet. </p><p>“Of course, Senator Heiss.” Raven replied fighting for control of her mind as to not dose off into dream land again. </p><p>Walking through the halls of the Senator’s palace was a lovely sight. The halls were painted beige and touched gently by the light of the nearly set sun through opposite windows. It’s color pallet complimented much of what surrounded the capitol. Planes of grassy fields which met a large river that ran parallel to the palace before dumping itself into the nearby sea. In some ways it looked a lot like a sister planet to the paradise world of Naboo. Approaching the senator’s quarters, the Lieutenant couldn’t help but think of one crucial question. Where would she be staying?</p><p>“Um Madam Senator, this may not be a question suited for you. But where will i be staying?” Raven asked, following close behind Sela who stopped as she spoke. </p><p>“Mmm, Yes i suppose you would need a place to sleep. Apologies lieutenant, follow me.” Sela answered but made no change in course. Eventually the two ended up in front of a large set of double doors that were jeweled and inlaid with gold. Pushing open the doors Sela yawned and stretched as she entered. </p><p>“This is my room...” Sela said plopping herself down on the fashionably royal looking couch beside a tea table. The rest of the room was the same as the two double doors and the halls. Embroidered with gold trim and panted in beige that basked in the lighting of lamps spread around the room. Her bed covered by lavish materials and drapes that wrapped around the frame. The Senator pointed toward a secondary set of doors in her room. </p><p>“...And that is yours.”</p><p>The words sent a shock through the lieutenant’s body, she was going to be sleeping in a guess room that opened into the senators! Someone might as well shoot her now because it did not bode well for the thoughts she had on the skiff. Opening the second set of doors Raven walked into the guest room. It was noticeably less fancy than the royal bed room but lightyears better than any room she’d ever stayed in. Sela walked up to the doors and leaned on the frame, smiling as she watched the trooper examine the room with awe. </p><p>“I take it you’ve never had a room this nice” Sela chuckled, only receiving a shake of the head in response. “Well here I treat guests nicely, including bodyguards. Make yourself at home, ask one of the servants where the kitchen is; or have them deliver food, and don’t worry I usually knock. Usually.” </p><p>With that Sela left the Lieutenant alone in the room. Eventually the soldier took off her armor and laid down on her new bed, it was unbelievably soft and welcoming. The soft moon light shown through a window to the right of the bed. Staring at the ceiling all Raven’s mind could really think about was the senator. Their conversation on the skiff, the way she looked at her, sleeping in what was basically the same room. </p><p>This was bound to be her most trying assignment yet. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: I’m well aware that it would be highly unlikely that a volunteer for the GAR would ever see frontline combat alongside clones.</p><p>Let alone wear clone trooper armor as a female volunteer. But let’s just suspend our disbelief to let her be a thing. Lol</p><p>Also if you have trouble imagining the lieutenant’s hair cut, just think of how spider gwen has hers only a tad shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Threat To Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: A Threat To Peace</p><p>Lieutenant Snow and Senator Heiss walked through the hallways of her palace. The trooper clad in her typical battle marked combat armor and helmet, boots thudding on the tile. Senator Heiss was dressed more casually than she had while staying in the senate building, but it was still formal attire fitting of a queen. A purple military uniform with gold finishes and an aiguillettes that hung from the right shoulder, purple dress pants, and lastly a pair of boots that matched. The trooper could tell that the senator had an obsession with the color purple. But she had no real complaints about it since Sela worn it well. </p><p>“How did you sleep?” The senator asked suddenly, breaking the silence that the two shared. Both of them turned left as they reached the end of the hall way, Raven jogging up a bit to walk beside Sela. “I trust the bed was to your liking?”</p><p>“It was sufficient.” Raven replied, the modulator in her helmet projecting her voice. </p><p>“Sufficient? Just sufficient, not good or amazing?” Sela said with a mock tone of offense. A cheeky grin hidden from the lieutenant as they continued down the hall. Instantly Raven felt like smacking herself across the face for saying something like that. How could she say something so rude, to a queen no less! </p><p>“Madam Senator, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any offense. The bed was beyond expectations~” The Lieutenant began to spew apologies and praises for the senators hospitality. Only to pause after hearing the senator giggling to herself. </p><p>“Ohhh lieutenant, I’m only messing with you.” Sela continued to giggle, looking up at the soldiers helmet. Beaming a smile that the Lieutenant found rather beautiful and forced her to blush under her helmet. For being both a queen and senate official, Sela seemed rather playful. A stark contrast to most of the politicians Raven had the most fortunate opportunities to encounter while on Coruscant. Not that she cared much for them all she cared about was fighting and having a place to call home. For her that was the GAR. </p><p>Sela’s soft and adorable giggles slowly came to an end as the two of them continued on toward the Queen’s security center. There was some unsettling business that needed to be dealt with, perhaps that was why Sela was dressed in this fashion. Raven could only guess as much, but then that begged a question. Was it just for show or did the Senator really plan on going into the field? Maybe Raven would find this Senator far more enjoyable to be around than the others. </p><p>“I have a question for you, Lieutenant Snow.” Sela said breaking the lieutenant from her train of thought. The use of Raven’s last name made her stand at attention and listen closely. “Dress or suit?”</p><p>“Pardon, I don’t understand the question Madam Sen...” Sela quickly shot her a glare. </p><p>“...Senator Heiss.” Raven corrected, bowing shallowly to express her apologies. The question was exceedingly random and had the Lieutenant thinking Sela was asking for her own sake. “I think you look good in both, Madam Heiss.” </p><p>“You aren’t good a conversation are you?” The Senator remarked, looking up at the soldier who only shook her head in embarrassment. “I meant what are your personal preferences.” </p><p>This time question struck Raven with even more bewilderment. Why did she need to give her personal opinion on something she had never considered in her life. Let alone ever worn, she was from the lower levels of Coruscant fashion and formal attire were basically taboo there. </p><p>“Uhhh...suit...” Raven replied, not really putting to much care into her answer. </p><p>“Noted” Sela simply replied, stoping suddenly at the door to the Security center. Placing her hand on the doors she pushed it open and walked in, leaving the Lieutenant semi-dumbfounded out in the hall. </p><p>Shaking her head to clean her mind Raven followed suit within seconds. Inside of the security center there stood a large Holo display table mapped with tactical data. The mere sight of it reminded the soldier of her many times looking over tables that were nearly identical. Listening to briefings or devising mission plans with her men. A brief memory that provided Raven a little bit of comfort in this new world of uncomfortable situations. One of which she found herself in right now. </p><p>Around the table stood the Queen’s guard and military officers, all of whom had their eyes trained on the armored veteran. Some stared in amazement, probably never having really met a soldier from the GAR or her brothers in arms. Others stared at her with what seemed to be absolute contempt, they either didn’t trust her or hated her presence. Walking around the room cautiously she made her way over to where Sela was, stepping back from the holo-table a bit. Not enough to no longer see the information displayed, but just enough so that she wasn’t the center of attention anymore.</p><p>“What has he done this time, General Bakra?” Sela prompted her subordinates to speak, sensing the quiet tension in the room. Her voice seemed to demand attention from her officers as they individually stopped looking at the Lieutenant. </p><p>“Hassan has taken over the town of Gyzel at the base of the Gregos mountains.” General Bakra informed. The words clearly struck a nerve with the Queen as she looked her General in the eye and clenched her fists. </p><p>“You let that terrorist take over one of my towns?! Why haven’t you acted on this sooner?” Sela yelled in a sudden outburst, her gaze like a fiery beam that bore into the hearts of her leadership. The Lieutenant took another step back just to be safe, not keen on taking an unnecessary scolding. “Explain yourself, Bakra!” </p><p>“Y-Your Highness, we only received the information yesterday. A man stumbled into the capitol informing us of what happened.” General Bakra stammered trying to defend himself, deathly afraid of the Queen’s wrath.</p><p>“What of our pilots? How have they not reported anything about this, I doubt this simply happened overnight! The Gregos mountains are miles away!” Sela continued on, her hands tightening around the edge of the holo-table.  Trying to control herself and not pummel her own officers for their incompetence. “Chief Zaro, would you like to kindly explain why our pilots haven’t reported on this sooner?” </p><p>“It is possible that one of them may have seen something. But they have been running scouting missions nearly every day, per your demands.” The man stated rather assuredly, like he was trying to make a dig at the Queen. Sela felt her hands clench even tighter, now was not the time for someone to be testing her patience. “It’s likely they were too exhausted to remember or reported the findings and it got lost in the mountains of other reports I have piled on my desk.” </p><p>“You watch your tone with me, Chief.” The Senator growled, giving him a glare that seemed to put him back in his quiet, but all too confident place. Raven could feel the sheer amount of anger that radiated from Sela’s body language as well as her words. This Hassan person, must have been a rather irritating and recurring problem to garner such a reaction. </p><p>Raven squinted behind her helmet, staring at the chief carefully analyzing him. He was a few inches shorter than most of the men in the room, rounder too. He had a rather under groomed mustache that was black just like his hair. The way he stood was lax and sloppy, having to lean back slightly to account for his gut. How this man held any considerable rank in the Senator’s army was beyond the Lieutenant. Had this been her chain of command she would’ve discharged hime from service without hesitation. The Chief took a second to look around the room, before settling he eyes on the Raven. A mischievous grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“And what of this clone you’ve brought back with you, Your Highness?”  Zaro spoke, bringing the entire room’s attention back to Raven. Her eyes narrowed at the man even further, she’d hope they wouldn’t try and start anything. But what better a man to do it than a slob like chief Zaro she supposed. Sela was about to interject but Raven stepped forward, deciding that she should tame the man before her got to full of himself. </p><p>“Firstly, I am no clone.” Raven stated calmly, startling the room a little with her voice. Nobody had expected her to be female of course, she wore clone trooper armor after all. “Secondly Zaro, it would be greatly appreciated if you offer me the respect I am deserved.” </p><p>“And who are you to make such demands? The gaul of you to say such a thing, while here on our planet as a guest no less...” Zaro replied, slightly taken back by the woman’s abrupt challenge. A soft smirk spread across the soldier’s face, she’d struck a nerve. Judging by his shocked face and the red hue enveloping his cheeks. The man had never been talked back to before in such a sure manner. </p><p>“I am some one who has earned her rank through battle and dedication.” The Lieutenant answered, looking out the corner of her visor she could she the pleased expression on Sela’s face. Was she happy that the lieutenant wasn’t allowing herself to be pushed around? </p><p>“Then I would like to see the same respect for someone of higher rank, seeing as I have done the same.” Zaro tried to bargain, but judging by the looks Raven could glean from around the room. </p><p>He’d never actually earned his position, probably just had it handed to him through connections or some other means. Not surprising to the trooper really, she’d seen his type before. Having dealt with countless numbers of them on the plethora of worlds she had been deployed to. Bottom line by her experience, was that they cared little for strategy and only wanted the glory of victory. Or they were just cowards to the very bones in their body. </p><p>“Mmm, I will...” Raven agreed. “...when you look the part.” Adding one last snarky jab before turning her head to stare directly at Sela. Stepping back as she spoke, “Your Highness I apologize. Please continue with your meeting.” </p><p>“This is an outrage, I will not allow you to insult me in such a way! Not while you are here in...!” </p><p>“In what Chief Zaro?” Sela yelled, the boom in her voice demanding silence from the rest of the room. “In my Palace?! My Kingdom? That is enough out of you, get out!” </p><p>The Chief took a couple of seconds to have an infuriated staring match with the Lieutenant. It was futile because of her visor, but that was the fun of it. He’d never know if he had won or lost and that made Raven smile wide. Growling audibly, the Chief stormed out of the room walking around the side of the table opposite of the Lieutenant and the Queen. Giving the soldier one last look before barging out of the room. With that man out of the room everyone seemed to take a collective sigh. The chief seemed adamantly disliked by the rest of the officers. </p><p>“Let’s...carry on shall we?” Sela suggested, trying to put a smile over her undoubtable frustration. The room seemed to shift back into the way it had been. Nobody gave the lieutenant scrutinizing looks or commented in anything about her. “General Bakra, what do we know so far?” </p><p>“Well Your Highness, the intel is lacking and the man that came in yesterday is in urgent care. Doctors won’t let us question him.” General Bakra replied, this time with a calm and collected tone. Laced with every ounce of respect the General had for his queen. “All that we know really, that the town is a mining settlement. Extracting Doonium from the Gregos mountains.” </p><p>“What of scouting missions? Have you run any?” Sela continued, leaning against the with her hip. Raven could tell that she was much more relaxed with Chief Zaro out of the room. No need to have her guard up incase he gave her a sly remark or two. </p><p>“I sent out a pair of scouts the second I heard of the news. They should be due back in a couple of hours.” Bakra assured, taking a second to look at the time displayed on the holo-table. Raven felt relieved by the General’s words at least somebody in this room was competent to a certain degree. </p><p>“Major Dalen, I want security around the palace doubled for the time being. Incase Hassan feels emboldened by his recent success.” The Senator ordered. The Major giving her a quick nod before walking out of the room at a brisk pace. Raven secretly appreciated that, it would make her work less difficult. Even though her paranoia would probably get the better of her regardless. “Bakra, inform me the second the scouts return I want to hear from them directly, not some report. In the mean time I will be going to have a chat with our guest from out of town.” </p><p>With that the meeting was concluded and the rest of her leadership exited the room. Sela leaned back against the holo-table, running her fingers through her own hair with a relieved sigh. Raven simply stood at attention, arms behind her back, stiff like a soldier but poised to take action if anything were to happen. Though that didn’t stop her from looking at the Senator to check on her through visual queues. After fully relaxing Sela looked up at the trooper before her, noticing at how stiff she looked. It was like the Lieutenant was a life sized toy. She simply smiled and chuckled. </p><p>“It’s just us you know. You don’t have to put on an act around me.” Sela said, motioning to the rest of the empty room. The Lieutenant shifted her stance to one that was more relaxed, moving her hands from her back and to her sides. Looking at Sela through her visor, taking the time to analyze how unguarded she was being. Sela seemed to treat her like a trusted friend despite only knowing the soldier for a week. </p><p>The way she leaned back against the table, arms crossed and a smile on her face. Why was Sela always smiling at her?  That wasn’t to say that hated the Senator’s smile, it was in fact quite the opposite. The Lieutenant couldn’t help but stare at the Queen’s when ever she did smile. Working as a lure to bait Raven into looking Sela in her smoky blue eyes, which  as unprofessional as it was to admit it. Raven couldn’t stop staring at after the first look, they were beyond beautiful, she could look at them all day. </p><p>“Do you ever take that helmet off?” Sela remarked, rousing the Lieutenant from her thoughts. The way the Senator tilted her head gave Raven the impression she was genuinely curious. </p><p>“Not while in the field.” Raven responded, earning a soft ‘hmm’ from the senator. Who took a second to look around the room. </p><p>“Well I see no field.” The Senator commented. Raven knew what she was doing, trying to fish for reasons to see the soldiers face. Raven was touchy about it, especially the scars which were large and hadn’t healed that well. </p><p>There was also a layer of insecurity brought upon the soldier, not one of looks, instead it was pride. Any soldier that allowed themselves to be wounded in such a personal way was lacking in her eyes. Both in skill and attentiveness. </p><p>“I know what you’re doing. I’m not showing you.” Raven stated not keen on letting this play out further. Sela seemed to frown though it was quickly replaced a cheeky smile. </p><p>The Lieutenant didn’t share much differentiation between the armor she wore and the skin it protected. In her mind the armor was her skin, it meant everything to her. It had given her a home, a life, friends and family. Without it she didn’t really know who she was, nor if she wanted to be something different. </p><p>“Not even a little peek?” Sela pried, a child like smirk spreading across her face. </p><p>“I don’t take my helmet off for anyone, Madam Senator.” </p><p>“So what you’re saying is I have to earn such a privilege?” </p><p>“That’s not...”</p><p>The Lieutenant couldn’t even finish her sentence before the Senator pushed off the table with a smirk on her face. Making her way for the door as she left the soldier dumbfounded. Raven grumbled to herself and then sighed, this assignment would be the death of her. She shook her head to clear her mind before jogging out of the room to catch up with Sela. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: A Surprise</p><p>~Three Days Later ~ </p><p>Raven lowered herself down into the bathtub of the rather roomy guest bathroom. The water was near scalding hot, but to the Lieutenant that was just perfect. Her body needed the relaxation and the warmth. The feeling of the water was welcomed by her muscles, they needed to be treated every once in a while. With a sigh  she let her head sink under the water then popped back up and laid it back on the rim of the tub. Raven then reached for a data pad that she had brought with her. The content’s of which detailed the most recent happening with the Terrorist cell out in the Gregos mountains. </p><p>For the most part they had been quiet, but that only worsened the Lieutenants paranoia. They would eventually try something and right now they were just biding their time. The Queen couldn’t make a direct move on the town because they had taken the citizens hostage. Any sudden movements and the consequences could be dire. A political nightmare that Sela didn’t want to play games with. From what the witness at the hospital had told them they were likely seeking support from the Separatists. </p><p>It only made matters worse and hastened the urge for the Senator to seal the deal she had struck with the Republic. A trade for the access to her planet’s natural abundance of Doonium in exchange for protection, credits, and a guaranteed position in the senate. The protection was desperately needed given Hassan’s latest actions. Things had gotten so bad that she was turning to the Lieutenant herself for advice on her problem. Raven offered what she could to help seeing how it was her job after all. Protect and serve the Queen of Ilos. After several minutes there was a knock at the door that took the soldier’s attention away from the data pad. </p><p>“Lieutenant, I don’t mean to disturb you. But there is something I would like to show you.” The voice was none other than the Senator herself. Raven sighed, she had hoped her R&amp;R would have been a little longer than twenty minutes. But life of the soldier rarely worked out as planned. </p><p>“I’ll be out in a couple of minutes. Let me dress myself.” Raven answered, stepping out of the bath and onto the mat that was in front of it. Grabbing a towel from the rack she dried herself off and made an attempt to dry her hair as much as possible. </p><p>Once her body was dry she grabbed the under suit for her amor and slipped it on. It was a thermal layer that offered a little protection from rain and the cold but was pretty much worthless in extreme temperatures. Next came her armor starting with the leg armor the torso and lastly her arms. Her hair was still dripping slightly so she took a couple of extra seconds to dry it again with towel. Then she pulled on her helmet and stepped out side of the bathroom. Once outside she grabbed her DC-15s pistol from the drawer of her night stand and gave it a spin before slotting it to her holster. </p><p>Sela wasn’t standing by the door like Raven had expected. A look around the bed room found that she wasn’t even in the room at all. Maybe she was just in hers. Walking around her bed and across the room Raven made her way to the door way that connected their rooms. Once In the Queen chambers Raven spotted something that confused her. Sela was standing next to a wheeled rack that had a singular formal looking suit hanging from it. The Senator looked rather excited judging by how fidgety her hands were and also the look on her face was nothing but a pretty smile. </p><p>“Surprise!” Sela cheered holding both her hands out, pointing at the suit as it hung on the rack. The Lieutenant was so shocked with bewilderment that she couldn’t really move. Her eyes just darted back and forth from the suit to Sela. “It’s a present from me to you!” </p><p>“W-What, why?” Raven stammered, finally stepping forward to examine the suit. The majority of it was including the coat and undershirt. Though on the under there was a strange floral pattern colored blue much like the tie. This was so unexpected that Raven couldn’t really find words to express her confusion or the gratitude she should have. </p><p>“I took inspiration from your armor and used that in the color pallet along with what you told me about suits and dresses.” The Senator explained, hopeful that Raven approved of what she had made. So far taking the woman’s speechlessness as a resounding success. </p><p>“I-I appreciate the thought and the gift...” Raven said, he words still unsure and confused by this sudden surprise. Though Sela couldn’t really tell because she was too busy being overjoyed by the words themselves.</p><p>“Ahhh! That’s wonderful, I’m so glad you like it!” The Senator gasped, practically jumping with joy while in heels. She couldn’t contain the pride for her work. </p><p>“But that still doesn’t answer my question. Why?” Raven finished, causing the queen to settle down a little bit. Taking on a more shy demeanor, a soft blush forming at the cheeks along with amore closed in form. Her hands coming together timidly at her waist, gaze focused towards the floor. </p><p>“W-Would you like to accompany me on a walk, Lieutenant?” Sela asked, taking off her heels and exchanging them for a more comfortable pair of semi-house shoes. There wasn’t really a need to change her footwear, Sela was just using it as a chance to avoid looking at the soldier next to her. </p><p>“Of course, I am your bodyguard after all.” Raven replied matter of factly, which made Sela frown as she put her shoes on. </p><p>Since Sela had met the Lieutenant she rarely spoke normally. In the sense that everything was tied to the soldier’s sense of duty to protect Sela. If the Senator had to describe what it was like to spend nearly every waking minute with Raven, it would be best put as dull and boring. The Queen would attempt to strike up conversation only for it to end awkwardly. Either because the Lieutenant didn’t know how to respond, wouldn’t respond, or was just plain confused. She began to wonder if the soldier had taken one too many blows to the head. </p><p>“Alright, then let’s go.” Sela ushered, prompting the Lieutenant to open the large double doors that led to the hallway. Sela followed after her bodyguard making sure to thank her for being a gentlewoman and opening the door. The two then began to walk through out the palace, Sela in the lead with Raven walking staggered to the right and behind her. </p><p>They padded through the halls casually, Raven keeping her eyes forward on the senator. Sela hummed a soft tune that was just barely audible to the soldier behind her. From what she could make out the Lieutenant found the song very calming and peaceful. Possibly a lullaby if she had to take a gander. Unfortunately she had heard many refugee parents sing their children songs that were similar. </p><p>Even her own mother had sung her such soft and lovely songs, in the hopes that Raven would go to bed in the dark. She liked the sound and in truth she hoped it would never end. Because it reminded her of times when things were simpler. But by the time they had reached the courtyard of the palace Sela had stopped her lovely song. </p><p>Sela walked through the courtyard looking over the plants that she had planted, checking on their health. Her plants seemed to be in perfect health, she tapped some off with a soft shower of water from the pitcher next to them. The Senator made sure to give one particular flower special attention, a shiny one. Blue in a lovely light blue flower that shone radiantly thanks to the light from Ilos’ moon. The Queen gently touched one of the petals on the flower and brushed it gingerly with her finger. Like she was petting it almost. The sight confused Raven but it wasn’t really her place to judge. </p><p>“You want to know why I had the suit made for you?” Sela finally spoke, braking the silence that had floated around the two since they left the room. Turning around the Senator saw Raven nod her head and so she continued. </p><p>“The simple answer is that there is a going to be a Gala soon. And that...armor will not work.” She explained, gesturing towards the armor the Lieutenant stood clad in. The moon reflecting dully off the scratched white paint. Raven couldn’t help but be offended by this. What the hell was wrong with her armor? </p><p>“I mean don’t get me wrong, if this were a military ceremony it’d work great!” Sela reassured the solider. The Queen knew that the modified clone trooper armor had it’s look. One that Raven wore well if Sela ever had to admit it. “But a gala is a formal party, scratched armor simply wont do.” </p><p>“I see.” Raven accepted begrudgingly. The armor meant everything to her. It symbolized her home and the people she protected, the brothers she fought with day in and day out. It was a second skin, in some ways it was her. </p><p>“That...was the simple answer, the get out of jail free answer.” Sela said, walking over to a circular pavilion at the end of the courtyard. It cut into the protective wall that wrapped around the palace. Allowing for a considerably beautiful view of the plains below the plateau that the palace stood on. A table was in the middle of the pavilion for small gathering if need be. </p><p>“Then what is the complex answer?” Raven inquired, curious as to where this conversation would go. She found a pillar holding up the pavilion and leaned against it with her arms crossed. Her eyebrow raised behind her helm.  Sela grabbed one of the chairs sat down at the concrete railing. Letting her arms rest on it she laud her chin on them and looked out towards the valley. </p><p>“In truth I’m thankful for everything you’ve done in the short amount of time you have been here.” The Senator answered, tilting her head to the side so she could look at the soldier. A grateful smile spread across her lips. What Sela said made little sense to Raven since she hadn’t done much but guard the Senator and have a few altercations with Chief Zaro. He was still bitter about being stood up in the security meeting. </p><p>“You might not see it. But you’ve made me feel safe...something I haven’t felt in a while.” Sela admitted quietly, the smile on her face turning into a heart wrenching frown. Something about seeing Sela upset gave Raven a pang in her heart, it just didn’t seem right. After spending a week observing her be such a bubbly figure in her day to day, this was such a sudden contrast. </p><p>“That suit was made as a thank you from me to you.” Sela finally explained, giving the answer to the Lieutenants question. The real answer. “Can I ask you a question, Lieutenant?” </p><p>“Of course.” Raven replied softly, it was probably best to be gentle given Sela’s behavior. </p><p>“I saw you grew up on Coruscant. Did you have friends there?” The question took the Lieutenant a little by surprise. Not expecting such personal inquiries to be a part of this walk. </p><p>“I did yes. Though I would call them more close acquaintances than friends.” Raven answered, thinking back to her life in the lower levels of the planet city. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Sela wondered, sitting up from the railing. </p><p>“I didn’t live in the upper levels of Coruscant, I was in the lowers. There, kids were more cut throat I guess you could say.” </p><p>“That sounds terrible.” Sela gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. The thought of mere kids being described as cut throat was a little unsettling to say the least. How bad could kids really be? </p><p>“It wasn’t all bad. I had my brother at least and really that was all I needed.” Raven reasoned, partially smirking at the look on Sela’s face. To Raven it was always amusing how people reacted to the true reality of the Coruscant underworld. </p><p>They could never in their wildest dream picture a world that bled from the seems with organized crime and smuggling. Though most off worlders never got to see the lower levels. In the far lower sections police simply stopped patrolling because crime was just so high. The crime families typically ran those levels free of an government interference. Though police could easily, and safely, patrol the mid and upper sections where the most prevalent crime was scamming and low to mid tier smuggling.  </p><p>“What about your parents?” Sela gawked. </p><p>“My parents?” Raven laughed quietly, her tone some what cynical but also considerably amused by the question. “I never actually knew my parents.” </p><p>“That’s even worse!” Sela exclaimed. Baffled by how someone could speak about something like that so casually. From her own experience she hated the idea of children growing up without the love from their parents. </p><p>“I guess.” Raven said dismissively. “I was orphaned with my brother, so I don’t really care to know them. I have no need to.”</p><p>The Lieutenant spoke sternly about her family, to her it was beyond repair and she didn’t want to waste the energy to fix it. Living in the lower levels had taken a toll on Raven’s morality and emotions that much was for certain. No one could really blame her, when all that surrounds you is people trying to get a leg up for themselves. How could she be at fault for doing the same? </p><p>A mutual silence came over the two of them as they both took to looking at the planes in front of them. Raven felt waves of memories flowing over her,  things she had done both as a child and in service to the republic. They irritated her and she wished they would stop. This always happened when she had personal talk and was part of then reason she didn’t have them. Sela on the other hand thought curiously about the kind if life that Raven had lived. Questions began to swirl in her mind and they were all too inappropriate to ask. What was her brother like? Had she ever killed someone? </p><p>“What about you?” Raven accidentally growled, the whirlpool of emotions she was trying fight back were slipping out slightly. </p><p>“When...I was growing up it was during the Ilos rebellions.” Sela said, a hint of shame tainting her words. Like she had some reasons to be ashamed for something she had no control over. “The rebellion hated the ruling family...my family. So my parents kept me safe inside the palace walls.” </p><p>“They were worried you become a target?” Raven surmised, turning her head to look at Sela through her visor. The White haired woman didn’t notice and continued to watch the river that ran through the planes empty out into the ocean. “It’s a logical thing to do.” </p><p>“For the most part. I was still a kid then couldn’t have been older than twelve.” Sela half agreed, the look on her face becoming more gloomy by the second. For a reason the Lieutenant couldn’t pin, it only added to the list of things that were irritating her. </p><p>“It was the right choice but it came with sacrifice as I wasn’t allowed to be a real kid. Everything I did outside of my room was monitored by guards. I wasn’t allowed to play with the other kids outside of the palace. I spent my time with the maids and servants, playing with them instead of other kids.” </p><p>A soft sigh left the Senator’s lips, she knew her parents were only protecting her. Had it been her own child she would’ve done the same. Though she couldn’t help but feel like she had been cheated out of an important chunk of her life. Like there were so many things that she was supposed to experience and enjoy but was unable to. It had been taken from her and now here she was leading a people who looked up to her for protection and support. </p><p>Who was she to be selfish and not be there for them in order to try experience what she’d lost. She had a duty to fulfill and she wasn’t about to abandon it. Sela thought of all the other children who lived under her kingdom, they needed her so they could live happily. In some ways the thought of doing them that service made her smile and be happy. But it wasn’t enough to always last, eventually all her wants and desires would catch up to her, apparently now was the time. </p><p>“The reason I’ve been so friendly around you Lieutenant is because I was hoping~” Sela began, for a split second she had hope in heart. A brief stint of happiness that trumped all of her logical thinking. But then reality caught up to her heart and reminded it of the lunacy of what she was about to ask. Raven looked over Sela Carefully, it didn’t take a genius to understand what she was hoping for. </p><p>The Lieutenant slowly raised her hands and placed them on the rim of her helmet. Pushing up slightly she could feel the sudden rush of cool night air as the seals from her helmet popped. She then lifted fully and took the helmet off of her head, Sela was completely oblivious to the sounds as Raven removed her helmet and held it under her arm. Resting the rim on her wrist. </p><p>“You want a friend.” The Lieutenant finished for her. Earning a slight blush from the queen who finally took her eyes off the river to look at Raven. The Queen nearly fell out of her chair at the sight before her. </p><p>The Lieutenant’s face on full display, the scars on her face and her black hair. They were beautiful but paled in comparison to the soldiers pale violet eyes which shone in the moon light. She was so shocked that words couldn’t be formed in her mind. Even if she could it was unlikely that her mouth could move to articulate them. Putting a delicate hand over her mouth to cover up how it gaped in awe. Raven smiled crudely, it wasn’t intended to be crude but she hadn’t genuinely smiled in front of someone in a long time. </p><p>“Y-You’re face...” Sela stammered, utterly shocked at this sudden reveal. The blush on her face growing brighter and brighter the more she held eye contact with those beautiful violet flowers. </p><p>“Am I that ugly?” Raven chuckled, amused by the Senator’s speechlessness. Sela blushed even brighter at this rate she would burst into flames if she turned any redder. Embarrassed by how rude she must’ve seemed for not saying anything and just staring. </p><p>“N-No you’re quite pretty! Beautiful even!”<br/>
Sela blurted out, trying to make amends. This time  Raven had the tables turned on her, a dull blush breaking across her pale skin. She’d never been called beautiful before. An awkward silence bloomed over the two as soon as Sela realized she’d said the word beautiful.</p><p>“Did you hear what I said?” Raven asked, avoid the Queen admiring gaze by looking out at the planes. Her face not losing it’s red pigment, she was thankful that it was dulled by the dark light from the moon. “Or were you too busy... gawking?” </p><p>“Oh! hahaha no, no I...I uh..I heard you!” Sela said nervously, her body filled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Excitement at seeing the Lieutenant’s face but nervousness at the possibility of being friends with someone like her. </p><p>She’d never been friends with someone, only mere acquaintances or associates. The closest things to friends were her servants but even they didn’t really fit the bill. Come to think of it neither had Raven which only made this more nerve racking. What if she turned out be a terrible friend? What if they broke a part and ended up hating each other over a smile disagreement?! It made Sela nervous to no end. </p><p>“Hey.” Raven interrupted, hearing Sela mumble to herself.</p><p>“Oh, r-right!” The Queen replied, snapping back to reality with her thoughts gathered or well...gathered to the best of her ability. “Are you sure you want to be friends with me?” </p><p>“Sure...couldn’t hurt.” The Soldier replied, funding the Queen’s sudden child like demeanor rather adorable and endearing. Besides it wasn’t like this was a some treaty that needed to be signed professionally. It was just them being friends right? </p><p>A smile beamed from Sela, she was so excited and it showed. This must’ve been like a childhood dream of hers come true, and arguably it was just that. She felt like a kid for a split second, like she was that royal twelve year old girl, finally escaping her palace to go play with the kids from the market. Her imagination was filled with all of the wonderful possibilities that her and the Lieutenant’s new friendship brought. </p><p>For the most part Raven’s bad thoughts had been suppressed, all the bad memories hid back inside a lock and key box. It was bursting at the seams waiting to open back up so that she could wrestle them back in. But for the moment she had something enjoyable to look forward to, despite all the pessimism that her mind was creating. There was little she could do to hold back from feeling a slight twinge of happiness. A sudden thought caught back up with her from earlier. That song Sela was humming earlier. </p><p>“That song...from earlier...who taught you it?” Raven opened sheepishly, not really sure how to ask the question.</p><p>“Oh, it was a song that my father used to sing to me.” Sela answered, laying her hands back on her arms at the railing. Looking up at that stars “My father was a gentle giant, he’d sing me lullaby’s when i couldn’t sleep.” </p><p>“He sounds like a kind man. Is he the one with the beard that I’ve seen in all those paintings?” The Lieutenant wondered. Around the palace, mostly in the halls, there were recurring paintings of a man. He had a brown beard that was well kept and short just like his hair equally brown hair. Eyes a greenish color that looked calming. </p><p>“Mmm indeed. He led the palace guard and military when he and my mother ruled.” Sela added, tilting her head on her arms to look over at the Lieutenant with a soft smile on her face. Touched by how thoughtful the trooper was being, it was odd but not at all unwelcome. </p><p>“I see...well it was pretty.” Raven said bashfully. </p><p>“Thank you, I’m goad you think so.” Sela laughed softly. </p><p>The two stayed at the pavilion, lazily gazing at the planes and all of it’s calm beauty. Sela was the one that made the call to go back to their rooms for sleep. Both going to bed curious as to what their future together as friends offered. Sela was the most excited and couldn’t wait for all the fun they would have. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Rude Awakening</p><p>“Where the hell is my gun emplacement!” Shouted a white and blue armored figure, DC-15 rifle in his right arm as he yelled into his comm link. Blaster fire and explosions blaring and erupting from all sides on the battlefield. </p><p>After receiving no answer from his heavy gunner squad he cursed and readied his rifle. Firing bolts of super heated plasma into advancing lines of what seemed like an end less waves of B-1 and B-2 battle droids. The B-2 were less frequent in the enemy ranks but could make up for their lack of numbers through shear destructive potential. As he dumped bolt after bolt into the enemy a second figure dover into the trench. Evading the returning fire the second soldier slammed her back against dirt wall of the trench line. Getting the wind knocked out of her lungs and dazing her head slightly. Red dirt covered her boots and now it dusted her back, her legs were burning from sprinting all across the defensive lines. </p><p>“Lieutenant! There’s thermal dets in my pack!” She called out in between gasps for air. Only to be grabbed by the collar of her armor and yanked to her feet by the Lieutenant. </p><p>“Get on your feet Sergeant and start throwing those detonators!” He yelled at her, shaking her slightly before letting go to continue the fight. Psyching herself up by giving her helmet a couple of hits the Sergeant stood up. Opening the pack she grabbed one of the detonators in her right hand and gripped her blaster pistol in her left.</p><p>Priming the detonator she stood up and hurled the device at the encroaching droids then started to fire with her blaster. The explosive went off three seconds later sending dismembered arms, legs, torn up metal torsos, and severed heads flying across the battle field. The dust cloud kicked up by the detonator covering up the advancing droids only to disappear and reveal more. It was like the droids were simply appearing out of thin air to replace what was destroyed. </p><p>Growling the Sergeant reached back into her pack for another detonator. Repeating the same process, with each explosion more droid body parts began to litter the field. She hurled detonator after detonator and fired countless plasma bolts into the crowds of battle droids. Eventually she ran out of grenades to through and simply resorted to firing her pistol. Her bots scored hits along the ranks of the droids, searing their way through metal and circuitry until the enemy fell over. She spent tibana cartridge after tibana cartridge until finally she ran out of ammo to fire back with. </p><p>Red hot blaster bolts collided with the red and rocky soil kicking up dust. The fire became so heavy that it forced the Lieutenant and Sergeant to take cover. A pair of droidekas has rolled onto the left flank of the droid advance. They were now raining fire down on the Republic defensive line from a height advantage. Several large bolts from their twin blaster cannons found their marks directly on the Sergeants fellow comrades. </p><p>The force of the bolt launching them against the back wall of the trench line. Then they rolled down into the base of the trench with large plasma scorch marks painting the white armor. As the flesh underneath smoked and sizzled from the heat. Casualties were beginning to mount as the blaster cannons laid waste to the Republic fortifications. Clone bodies were thrown about as explosion rattled the trench line. Sergeant could feel her body ripple with panic as she watched her brother be annihilated. </p><p>“Styrr!” The Sergeant cried out. Styrr was one of the men who was struck down by droideka’s heavy barrage. The impact so devastating that it knocked the poor clones helmet off. She tried to make a dash for her wounded friend, but was caught by the collar of her armor. </p><p>“No! You can’t save him! He’s dead already and you’ll die too if you try!” The Lieutenant yelled out, holding her back as best he could. </p><p>“No! No! I can still save him, just let me get to him!” She begged while looking through her helmets visor at friend’s cold eyes. They were lifeless and unmoving, there was nothing that she could do to truly save him. </p><p>Just as the droideka’s were lining up their hellfire to blast away at the Sergeant and Lieutenant’s position. A heavy round from the main gun on AT-TE just behind the battle line slammed into the side of the ridge, causing the rock to give way. Taking the pair of droidekas with it, mangling their mechanical bodies under red rocky rubble. The effort was futile sadly, just as the AT-TE unleashed it’s salvo, the main gun was destroyed by the main cannon from an AAT. </p><p>The gunner was incinerated and the gun itself was nearly ripped from it’s mount. The pilot inside the cock pit was about to return fire from the forward mounted medium cannons before a second round from the AAT ripped through the front right leg. Causing the chassis to tilt forward and dip into the dirt, the final blow smashed through the glass and torn the pilot to shreds. The carcass of the AT-TE exploded seconds later and sent pieces of armored plating spinning across the field. The Sergeant watched in horror as watched her brothers be slaughtered. They were losing and soon her and the Lieutenant would be next. It was only a matter of time. </p><p>“Get ahold of yourself, Sergeant! We have to keep fighting! For the Republic!!” The Lieutenant cheered, shaking the Sergeant one last time before standing to fight the enemy. Raising his rifle with his fiercest battle cry then firing with unrelenting courage and fury. </p><p>The Sergeant stared in awe through her visor as she watched her commanding officer stand in the face of death and fight on. There was a burning urge in her mind to do the same, but her body was paralyzed with fear. She wanted to fight, wanted to stand beside her comrade and rage on defiantly. Stand side by side as death looked them in the eye, as blaster bolts wizzed past their heads. She wanted to be like him! </p><p>Her mind’s raging desire to fight sparked something inside her and she began crawling through the trenches. One hand after the other she crawled her way over to the nearest rifle and wrapped her hands around it. Picking it up she stood and returned to her position. With defiance in her heart she stood with her brother and began fighting back. With the butt of the rifle nestled securely against her shoulder she pulled the trigger. Then pulled it again and again until she began to match the pace of her Lieutenant. The two of them downing droid after droid with righteous plasma fire. They were going to die for fighting or live to tell the tale. </p><p>But death always wanted the former of the two choices. His poisoned and boney hands guided the heated plasma from one of the droids. As it flew through the air time slowed in the Sergeants eyes. She watched as the bolt hissed through the air on a direct course towards her commanding officer. Briefly she paused her fighting to look on in absolute horror as it struck the Lieutenant directly in the visor. Burning a hole straight through the transparent material only to disappear inside his helmet. His head recoiled from the impact and he slowly fell toward the ground. </p><p>Her Lieutenant fell hard and his helmet still miraculously attached to his head. As he made contact with the red dirt his body bounced slightly before settling. The smoke cleared from the hole in the helmet and she could see his face. His eye was gone and his socket was burned nearly to the bone. Anger filled her body and she cried out in blood boiling rage. Roaring out  she trained her weapon on the droid who had fired the shot. The Sergeant pulled the trigger repeatedly as she poured all of her hatred into the mechanical monster. Just as she downed the B-1 droid a round from the AAT struck her position but barely missed her. </p><p>The shockwave threw the Sergeant from her trench, tossing her like a rag doll and knocking her helmet clean off. She landed on her back and felt the weight of her body come down on the ground. Pain etched itself into her mine and she couldn’t scream. All of the wind had been knocked out of her in the impact. Her head spun and all she could do was look up at the sky with her Violet eyes. The thought crept into her head and she wondered if this was what death felt like. </p><p>The courageous soldier stared up at the sky until everything faded to black. </p><p>~Early Morning~ </p><p>Raven lurched forward with a loud scream sitting up in a panic as she looked around the guest bedroom. Her heart was racing as her hands shook and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her breathing was quick gasps of air as her chest rose and fell, like someone had been holding her underwater. Her frantic looks around the room revealed that she was safe. She was still inside the Queen’s palace. Breathing as fast as she was made it hard to not chock on her own spit. Coughing, she wiped the sweat from her head and swung her legs over the side. The door to Sela’s room burst open with Sela charging in, self defense blaster in hand. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Sela asked worriedly, hiding the blast behind the door as she stood next to it. If there was a threat she wanted to catch them by surprise. But the Lieutenant simply waved to Sela and nodded her head. </p><p>“Ugh...every thing is fine. Holy hell.” Raven said between residual coughs. That was one way to wake up, it was just a nightmare but to her it felt damn near real.  Sela moved further into the room to see if she needed to help Raven at all. </p><p>The soldier grabbed the full glass of water sitting on the nightstand and downed all of it. Breathing hard she leaned her arms on her knees and took a long sigh to catch herself. The Lieutenant was fine but that was one hell of a dream. She’d never experienced something like that. Turning her head she could see the Queen’s worried face and couldn’t help but feel guilty. Hoping that Sela hadn’t been enjoying her sleep and was awake when she heard her scream. </p><p>“What the hell was that?!” The Queen exclaimed, her hands unsure of what to do with themselves. She wasn’t quite sure if it was kosher to touch Raven in any fashion. “I heard you scream, it sounded like you were dying.” </p><p>“Sorry about that, just a bad dream was all. If I’m going to die it’ll be in a firefight.” Raven joked, hoping to play the fear off so she wouldn’t have to explain her nightmares to someone who she figured wouldn’t understand. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Sela double checked, she didn’t really believe it was nothing. How could she? The Lieutenant screamed bloody murder and just acted like nothing happened. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m sure.” She replied, standing up with a stretch and a look back at the Queen. Her eyes immediately latched onto the small blaster in Sela’s hand. “A blaster huh?” </p><p>“Oh yeah it’s umm...for self defense.” Sela chuckled awkwardly, it was kinda funny that earlier she was thinking she’d have to save a trained soldier. Raven could see the way Sela was holding it. Judging by how her finger fumbled over the trigger nervously, she’d never actually shot it. </p><p>“Have you ever used it?” Raven asked, just checking her suspicions. Stepping up to the dresser she had haphazardly tossed all her armor onto. Gradually she began to pull on her armor starting with her legs. </p><p>“No and in all honesty I’m afraid that I’ll have to.” She answered, still fumbling with the trigger. Sela had hoped things would never have gotten to the point where she’d need to walk armed. That this long war on terror would have ended long ago, but here she was blaster in hand and a soldier as her bodyguard. </p><p>“I could teach you.” The Lieutenant offered, having just finished getting her leg armor on. Moving on to the chest piece. The armor was relatively simple to put on and was purposefully designed that way. In case a trooper needed to get geared quickly in the event of a base attack. “Wouldn’t be that hard.” </p><p>“Really?” Sela said excitedly, looking at the soldier with a smile as she put on her armor. Genuinely delighted with the idea of having someone with experience teach her how to use a blaster. </p><p>“Mhmm, for starters, take your finger off the trigger unless you plan to fire.” Raven remarked, tilting her head to the weapon as she turned to look at the Queen. Having dawned her armor leaving all that remained off being her helmet. </p><p>Sela couldn’t help but blush and feel embarrassed by her simple mistake. Taking her finger off the trigger Sela stood up and motioned for the soldier to follow her. Walking into the Queen’s room Sela grabbed a purple and gold purse then slipped the blaster inside. Raven tilted her head slightly to the right, wondering what the goal was today that required it. Following the Queen to the door Raven pulled her helmet on. Making sure her rifle was slung over her shoulder she exited and locked the door behind her. </p><p>“What is on the agenda today, Madam Senator?” Raven asked, marching behind the Senator. Her boots thudding against the marbled floors as they walked. Sela couldn’t help to shake her head at the title. </p><p>“I thought I told you not to call me that.” Sela sighed as the two of them entered an elevator that would take them to the palace hanger. Raven smiled behind her helmet, she was just doing it to mess with the Queen. </p><p>“I believe you did my apologies Madam Senator.” The Lieutenant confirmed, restating the name just to annoy Sela further. The more time the soldier spent with Sela the more she grew to like her. She wasn’t the average politician or ruler. </p><p>“Thank you, bucket head.” She fired back while also giving Raven a playful shove. Then stepping out of the elevator she made her way over to the M-31 air-speeder she had prepped for flight earlier that morning. </p><p>Raven chuckled to herself as she tailed her, the senator had a sense of humor. This was good it meant she wouldn’t have to tiptoe around things and could more comfortably talk to her. Walking up to the airspeeder Raven took a second to admire the piece of machinery. The M-31 could achieve some insane speeds in both low and high altitude, not to mention it was quite the looker. Most air speeders were utilitarian lacking any finesse in their designs. </p><p>Unless you were upper class then you could buy beautiful models like the M-31. Raven wished the Queen wasn’t with her so she could put the craft through it’s paces and have some fun. The windshield of the cock pit opened from a pivot point at the front of the speeder. Sela was the first to get in, she sat down in the passenger seat and Raven’s heart soared. She would get to fly a M-31! This was like a childhood dream come true, she never actually thought she’d get the chance to be behind the wheel of one. The Lieutenant jogged over to the driver side giggling like a little girl. Sela watched with a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>“What are you so excited about?” Sela asked, her eyebrow raised a smidge. Raven took her helmet off and slotted her rifle in between the seat and the exterior. Taking a second to calm herself and return to her composed military self, she then looked over to the Queen. </p><p>“Do you know what this is?” The Lieutenant questioned, her hands touching the flight controls. One hand on the steering and the other on the throttle located in the center console.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s an air-speeder.” Sela replied confused by the question. Slowly she watched the expression on the soldier’s face turn from excitement to pure disgust. </p><p>“This...” Raven began, somewhat unable to find the words to describe her disappointment. The words she had just heard would’ve been akin to blasphemy on Coruscant’s lower levels. Kids from the lower levels could only pray for a miracle to get their hands on one of these. “This isn’t just AN air-speeder. It is THE air-speeder” </p><p>“Oh really?” Sela said skeptically, her arms crossing as she stared at the trooper with a disbelieving expression.</p><p>“What you don’t believe me?” Raven countered, visibly shocked. Starting up the engine she lifted the vehicle off the ground and positioned it at the center of the hangers run way. Sela simply shook her head. “Would you like me to show you?” </p><p>“Please do.” </p><p>“Okay.” Came the Lieutenant’s confident reply. Just as her hand her was about to hit the throttle she hesitated. She needed to make one thing clear, turning to look at the Senator she pointed her finger and wagged it. “Promise me you won’t issue a request for a new bodyguard.” </p><p>“I promise.” Sela pledged, which made Raven grin devilishly. </p><p>“Hold on tight.” </p><p>Raven turned her to focus what was in front of the vehicle. The entrance to the hanger was wide to account for large diplomatic ships and the royal star skiff. So there shouldn’t be much of a problem with hitting anything on the way out. As her hand rapped around the throttle Sela nervously grabbed hold of the hand rail on the canopy. The Queen couldn’t help but feel like she’d signed up for something terrible. Seconds later the lieutenant slammed the throttle forward and the vehicle shot out of the hanger at blistering speeds. </p><p>The ground crew that was working in the hanger cursed and waved their fists at the Lieutenant as she peeled out. Nearly scaring them half to death with sudden screeching the engines made as they shot them out. Sela had a death grip on the hand rail and another on the soldiers shoulder. She was utterly terrified,  screaming at the top of her lung, all the while Raven laughed to herself while pulling the craft into a shallow turn. The Senator felt like she was going to be sick. </p><p>“Holy fodding shavit! Are you crazy?!” Sela screamed, petrified by the speed they were going. Dead certain that the vehicle would fall to pieces or simply plummet out of the sky because the engine would shut off. </p><p>“Relax Madam Senator, I’m in complete control!” Raven hollered back, laughing hard as she saw the terror etched into the Queen’s face. </p><p>Sela wanted to believe the soldier so bad but it was so hard to with the situation at hand. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the cuss words. No, i’m not using like kiddy language or censoring the words. I’m using words from in cannon, Fodding and Shavit are essentially Fuck and Shit from the real world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for being absent from my work for so long, kinda got stuck in the procrastination hell hole. But with my return I bring this next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: The Invitation </p><p>The air speeder banked into a shallow turn as the lieutenant let up on the throttle. They had been traveling at near top speeds for a speeder like the M-31 for the past minute. Sela had a death grip around the hand rail on the canopy of the speeder. Raven looked over and couldn’t help but smile and laugh, it was unlikely Sela would ever trust her flying again. Evening out the turn Raven returned her eyes forward and followed the route laid out on the speeders navigation display. </p><p>“Are you trying to kill me...?” Sela spoke softly, her voice shaky and nervous. She looked over at the Lieutenant with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. Struggling to control her anger as she saw the shit eating grin on Raven’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Kill you? Mmm no. Scare you? Definitely.” Raven laughed, earning the most furious of glares from the Queen. Taking off from her own hanger and slamming into a hard turn was not at all what she had in mind, when the Lieutenant offered to show her. </p><p>“Well it worked...” Sela grumbled quietly, which made Raven snicker more. The Queen simply scoffed as she turned her head to look out the window. </p><p>Surveying the lands of her kingdom, the lush valley the castle overlooked and watched over. In the fields were a roaming herd of Grenloo, a buffalo like animal native to the planet. They typically traveled in herds for safety in numbers, and despite their size allowing them to easily trample anything that came near, them they were surprisingly docile. Sela remembered a moment in her early life where she was actually able to pet one for a brief moment. She marveled at the sheer size of the beasts, they were easily four times her size. Her dad snatched her up quickly though, being docile didn’t mean they weren’t dangerous to little ones. </p><p>A soft smile crept over her lips, she loved memories like that. They reminded her of when times were simpler, when she didn’t have to worry about people like Hassan and his terrorist uprising. Back when she actually had parents. Sela truly did miss them, they were always attentive and supportive of the things she did. One time as a little girl she drew her first painting, being a kid and her first time the painting was messy and looked terrible compared to others. </p><p>Yet she ran up to her mother with the biggest smile on her face. Her mother took the painting and smiled back, told her how beautiful it was, that she was so talented. It was only a messy painting of a tree and the sun overhead. Her mother then went to her room and hung the panting, Sela could barely contain her joy and she practically launched into the woman’s arms. Her parents were probably the best she could ever ask for. A silent sigh left her as she peered out the window. She missed them dearly. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Raven asked, hearing the sigh that Sela gave. The Queen perked up suddenly trying to hide the fact that she was busy reminiscing. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” She dismissed, giving the soldier a soft smile. Raven found it rather odd, though she figured it would be better to let it be.  </p><p>Turning her head back to driving, the Lieutenant banked shallowly to keep the air speeder on course. Flying an air speeder left her with little time to take in the scenery, but from what she had seen prior. This was definitely one of the most beautiful planets she had been stationed on. On most of her deployments she had spent time in regions that we’re deserted and destroyed by war. They left a lot to be desired. Now they weren’t hellish, of course she was able to catch the occasional vista. But they all paled in comparison to Ilos. A sudden thought dawned on the Lieutenant as she continued to follow the coordinates. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Raven inquired, turning her head slightly towards Sela. </p><p>“Oh right, I never told you. My apologies, we’re going to see a friend of my father.” Sela answered, smiling at Raven with an embarrassed blush on her face. She really needed to clue the Lieutenant in on more things before it got out of hand. </p><p>As the two continued on their flight they eventually passed over a high plateau. Approaching the cliff the Lieutenants eyes gazed upon the large mining operation taking place on the other side. Roadways nearly a mile long that circled in an oval shape, cleared out for industrial land speeders to shuttle material up to a giant refinery at the top of a smaller opposite plateau. From the height of their air speeder the workers looked like insects, working machines to extract material from the rock face. Raven had never seen something like this in her life. </p><p>“That’s a massive operation.” The Lieutenant remarked, earning a soft chuckle from Sela. </p><p>“Mmm, yes. Gavarl Auten runs the largest mining company on the planet. He’s the largest producer of Doonium in my kingdom.” Sela explained, looking out the window she spotted the estate a couple of miles away. Tapping the Lieutenant on the shoulder she motioned for her. </p><p>The Auten Mansion was large and very lavish. Sporting it’s own garden, pool, exterior landing platform, it’s own hanger, and the entire building was a pearl white color. If it weren’t for the distinct location and color the Lieutenant would’ve mistaken it for the Queen’s palace. At the front of the mansion there was a square garden area with hedges that were perfectly trimmed. Towards the center of it was a large statue made out of what seemed to be polished metal, judging by it’s intense shine from the sun. </p><p>The Lieutenant brought the air speeder in for a soft landing at the extended landing pad. Extending the small landing gears she lowered the craft until they made a thud against the landing pad. The engines powered down with a dulling whir at the flick of a switch. Popping open the canopy Raven grabbed her helmet and rifle, before she made her way around to the passenger side. Extending her hand for the senator to take as she got out. Sela smiled appreciatively, her cheeks blushing slightly at the kind gesture. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sela said warmly, which Raven nodded back acknowledgement. With the two occupants out of the aircraft the canopy closed automatically and locked itself. </p><p>Walking down the landing pad was a man flanked by two of what could only be described as the galaxy’s most heavily armed bodyguards. Both were equipped with heavy protective armor, the Lieutenant had only ever seen something akin to this worn by the Republic’s own Clone Commandos. The armor wasn’t the only thing worth noting, their weapons were also top of the line. The one to the left had an EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands while the right carried a Z-6 rotary blaster rested on his shoulder. The man in the center was clearly important, one didn’t simply walk around with this kind of protection and not be important. </p><p>“Veron. It’s nice to see you again.” Sela said as the blonde haired man approached. He smiled and gave an exaggerated bow before the queen, his hand extended waiting to take hers. Sela lent her hand to his hesitantly, the Lieutenant could tell something wasn’t right about this picture. </p><p>“The pleasure is mine your highness.” Veron replied, taking the Queen’s hand and kissing the back of it. Unsure of whether to step in or let it happen, Raven watched as he kissed her hand followed by the uncomfortable face Sela made. </p><p>Letting go of Sela’s hand he straightened up and smiled at her which she half returned. Something about how Veron smiled made the Lieutenant chuckle behind her helmet. He was clearly excited by the act, like a prepubescent boy meeting his first crush. She’d have to keep an eye on him while they were here, while it wasn’t her job as a bodyguard to make sure people didn’t fall head over heels for the queen. It was her job to protect the Queen and as innocent as love could be, it could often lead to irrational decisions. </p><p>“I will see to it that your shuttle is refueled for your trip back, please go right on ahead.” He said in a regal tone. </p><p>Veron then bowed as he stepped to the side, his arm motioning for them to proceed inside. Sela took little time to get going, Raven followed close suit, making sure to keep close to Sela as they walked across the landing pad. Once at the door it flew open in a fan like motion and they entered. The view inside of the mansion was damn near as impressive as the outside. The Auten family’s mining operations clearly brought them boundless fortune. This building was more of a marvel than the Queen’s palace.</p><p>Everything was white, the stone that served as the walls, the pillars that ran along the windows behind them. Even the floors, they seemed to be made out of a white marble. Giving the whole building a  blinding shine that made Raven thankful for the polarization of her visor. The same could not be said, however, for Sela who initially squinted and quietly cursed as she raise her hand to block some of the light. Raven felt as though she should try to do something about it but there wasn’t much she could do. </p><p>Seconds later a pair of hands clapped twice and the windows polarized, cutting off the blinding flow of light. A figure stood on the large stairway before them, a woman in a beautiful white dress, her hair was tied back into a bun on the back side of her head. She was older probably in her early fifties, but still looked good for someone of her age. Sela put her hands down and her face lit up nearly as bright as the tile had been. </p><p>“Cerri!” Sela exclaimed, before charging into a hug with the woman as she reached the bottom of the stairs. With this reaction the lieutenant felt herself grow a little more comfortable. Their encounter with Veron had her on the concerned side. </p><p>“Oh! My dear Sela!” The woman laughed, embracing the younger one in a deep hug. The two hugged for a little while longer while Raven scanned the room looking for all possible exits should something happen.</p><p>There was the door to the landing pad which would be the best option, then to the right a large double door at the end of the hall. A pair of doors on either side of the staircase, though those probably didn’t lead anywhere viable for escape. They might lead to a good hold out position however that would be a last resort. On the second floor there were a pair of doors on either side, but with them being on the second floor it was unlikely the led to an escape route. Only three options, the Lieutenant didn’t like that one bit. </p><p>She liked to have more options, kept her paranoia and anxiety from getting on her nerves. More options mean’t a safer mission this was adequate at best. Some of her unease was settled by the evidence of armed guards  protecting the mansion. After stepping down from the stair case the blinding effect from the sun had worn away from Sela’s eyes. She shrieked and ran toward the woman wrapping her in a tight hug, the woman added a gentle twist to the embrace. </p><p>“Oh my word!” Sela giggled, deepening her hug with the older woman. Raven coming up to stand beside the two as they embraced, not really paying attention as she surveyed the room. “It’s been too long, Cerri.” </p><p>“Hahaha! My sweet Sela, how I’ve missed you!” Cerri said, groaning slightly from how tight the Queen was hugging. The two of them hugged for several seconds taking a chance to just rekindle a connection. </p><p>It hadn’t been that long since the two of them had last spoke, only a couple of months. But, to Sela, who routinely getting lost in the infinite problems and day to day dilemmas that needed to be solved. The perception of the passage of time seemed to lengthen and what was a few months felt like a year. </p><p>Sela quietly sighed into the crook of Cerri’s  neck it was refreshing to be hugged by someone who loved her dearly. It served to ground her and keep life from feeling like endless politics. Cerri simply ran her hand up and down the young woman’s back and held her until Sela pushed away. </p><p>“Come, let’s have a seat on the balcony it’s a beautiful day.”  Cerri suggested, waving her hand to follow. Stepping up the stairs to the landing with Sela and Raven a couple steps behind her. </p><p>The trio made a left at the landing and up the second flight of stairs. The second floor was split into two sections, courtesy of the massive stair case at the center of foyer. Though they were split both landings were identical, two doors on either side than led to other areas of the mansion. One double door and one single door. Cerri stopped at the double door and pushed it open. </p><p>This simple fact surprised Raven, it was strange that their house had manual doors. Most houses opted for automatic doors that would slide open whenever someone touched the key pad. Even those with little money had automatic doors, it’s a commodity that even some of the poorest people had. Maybe this was some sort of designer taste that Cerri had. An affinity for manual doors, as a sort of statement of wealth. A bit odd but who was she to judge. </p><p>The door led to a large study/office space, with a size able balcony on the other side of the room, accessible via large sliding glass doors. The study held bookcases that towered above all three of them, the upper shelves so hight that it required a tracked ladder to get anything from them. The Lieutenant’s mouth gapped a little bit at just how impressive the Auten’s family study was. There sat a desk on the far right side of the room that had a litany of papers on it. Being in charge of such a business must have been a real headache. </p><p>“Why don’t you two get comfortable.” Cerri said with a smile while opening the glass doors. Then made her way to the study’s double doors. “I’ll be back, just have to order us some tea!” </p><p>Both of them stepped out onto the large balcony, Sela finding herself a seat in then center of the balcony next to a coffee table. Raven did the exact opposite and stood next to the stone railing at the end of the balcony. Looking over the edge she could see the large garden that the Auten’s owned. It was a well kept garden, all the bushes and hedges were trimmed and dotted with flowers of varying colors. Speckles of blue in one area, in another some speckles of purple. In the center stood a metal statue, it was of two people, a man and a woman. Just tall enough to meet the hedges at their shoulders. </p><p>Raven guessed that they were statues of Cerri and Gavarl. Though, after looking at the woman’s face for long enough it was clear Cerri wasn’t the woman depicted. </p><p>“Who...are those two?” Raven asked, still examining the statue. Crossing her arms in thought as the looked. To warrant a statue like this they must’ve been important. </p><p>“Who?” Sela repeated, turning her attention away from the birds that hovered at the trees of the balcony. Taking a deep breath as her eyes linked with the statue. “They’re my parents.” </p><p>Sela answered the question quickly, like a child trying to rip off a bandaid. The Lieutenant felt a twinge of regret as she heard Sela speak. It was obviously a sore subject and Raven was being utterly ignorant. The soldier knew what Sela’s parents looked like and should’ve made the connection sooner. </p><p>“Sorry...” Raven said gently, feeling guilty over bringing the subject up. Sela shook her head and sighed to herself. </p><p>“You have no reason to be sorry. You didn’t know.” Sela reassured, thumbs twiddling with each other in her lap. Her </p><p>“Alright, but I should still be cautious of the subject.” The soldier insisted, turning around to lean agains the railing. Looking at Sela through her visor, she noticed the twiddling and the deep sadness that was etched into her face. Something Raven would’ve missed if she hadn’t seen similar faces on countless refugees. The two of them grew a little silent as each of them reminisced. </p><p>War took a toll on everyone, the rich, the well off, the soldier, and those caught in crossfire. The Lieutenant had seen her fair share of pain by proxy. In a particular instance she could recall what happened to a young man, couldn’t have been old than 13. He came out to thank the clones for freeing them from the Separatists. A young and enthusiastic musician, he set up close to the temporary barracks.  Played loverly tunes for the men as they ate or just took a break from fighting for several days. </p><p>Though the Seps weren’t content with simply leaving the town city to the republic. Showed up the next day, HMP gun ships loaded with a full salvo worth of rockets. Dumped their munitions into the town, no pin point strikes just dumb fire. They peppered the city, taking down buildings and killing innocents.  When the dust had settled the kid laid in the street, leg gone from the knee down. The lieutenant had to fight to get the kid to stay awake and get the medics to see to him. He lived, though with less than what he was given at birth. </p><p>“Would you like to know how they passed?” Sela said softly, trying to bite back some of the sadness in her voice. A single tear dripping down her left cheek. </p><p>“I’m not sure it’s my place to know, but if it helps you. I’ll listen.” Raven answered, feeling it was best to say no. Except there was this feeling not many people heard Sela’s story. </p><p>“It...was near the tail end of the Rebellion.” The Senator began,  her arms crossing tightly as she tried to secure her feelings. “Hassan was on the back foot, things were looking good.” </p><p>“I could actually walk out into the garden and not feel like my life was in danger.” She continued. “Then one day my parents had to attend to business on coruscant. Everything was fine, they hugged me and kissed me goodbye for a couple of days.” </p><p>“Shuttle took off and when it reached a decent height...the whole thing just burst into flames.” Sela choked on her words a little, the gut-wrenching scene replaying in her mind. “I watched the burning wreckage fall to the ground.” </p><p>“They never came home.” The Senator finished, her eyes locked on the statue in the garden. </p><p>It was q story that Raven had heard before. Just a new way of going out and a new person telling it. A deep sadness filled the Lieutenants chest, she pitied the young queen. She scarcely remembers the warmth of her parents. They left her and her brother at such an early age that she never took much time to stop and think about how sad it was. I never once crossed he mind how much she missed out on. </p><p>The Lieutenant pushed off the railing and stepped next to Sela. Raven knelt down at the side of her chair and looked up at her. Sela was still too focused on the visage of her mother and father, but it didn’t both the soldier. Sela needed somebody to be a confidant with, a person to help shackle some bits of her past and put them on trial. If the Queen ever allowed it Raven would happily be that person. This would be a long deployment anyways and she’d spend most of her time with Sela. So why not be the person to help. </p><p>“Sela.” The Lieutenant spoke, snapping Sela out of her trance. Causing her to look at the soldiers, a soft reflection of her own face in the T-shape visor. “I know this is out of my job description...but I wish to help you in whatever way I can. I’ll protect you, talk with you, and be there for you.” </p><p>“Lieutenant...” Sela began, she didn’t want to burden the soldier anymore than she had with this war on terror. </p><p>“Please, just call me by my name.” The Soldier interrupted. Catching the Senator by surprise have, it was clear the conflict that was waging in her mind. Let the soldier help or keep her at bay. </p><p>“I...t-thank you, Raven.” The Senator finally relented. Raven answered with a nod then slowly stood back up and walked to her spot at the railing. Sela couldn’t stop looking at the trooper awe struck and deeply touched. Her heart twisting in ways she’d never felt, but it wasn’t painful quite the opposite in fact. </p><p>“I’m back!” Cerri announced, opening the sliding glass door with a tray in her hand. Three cups already full of tea sat on top along with a rather ornate tea kettle. “It takes so long to make this tea but I assure you, it’s worth the wait.” </p><p>Sela nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden entrance, Raven quietly chuckled to herself. Cerri made her way to the table that Sela was sitting at and placed the tray on the table. The first cup was sat down at the empty chair opposite of Sela. The second went to Sela and lastly the third was handed to the Lieutenant. </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Autens.” Raven said, taking off her helmet before taking hold of the cup. A shocked gasp left Cerri’s mouth as she laid eyes on the soldier’s face. </p><p>“I never knew they made female clones.” Cerri explained, dumbfounded by the Lieutenant. Raven simply let out a hearty chuckle. </p><p>“That’s because they don’t, Madam Auten. I’m simply a Volunteer for the army.” The Lieutenant corrected, she wasn’t unused to people being shocked. Came with nature of being a volunteer in the republic army. </p><p>“My apologies, Lieutenant.” Cerri retracted, a smile on her face. Raven nodded in acknowledgement and took a drink from the tea cup. The tea was delicious, a perfect sweat taste yet not too over powering. </p><p>“This tea is amazing by the way.” Raven praised, Cerri smiled as she returned to her seat at the table and looked. </p><p>“You don’t need to flatter me darling. But i’ll pass the note on to our chef.” Cerri crossed her legs in the chair, leaning back in the seat as she held her tea. After a sip or two she turned her attention to Sela. “So darling, tell me, how has the matchmaking been?” </p><p>Sela, who was mid sip, almost spit all that she had in her mouth back into the cup. Raven wasn’t quite expecting this conversation so she wasn’t able to muffle the snicker that escaped her throat. Which earned a deathly glare from the Queen, Raven simply held her hands up in mock surrender a smile on her face. The Lieutenant figured this ought to be interesting to watch</p><p>“Cerri!” Sela exclaimed, turning her indignant glare on the the much older woman. Cerri smiled smugly, that was the reaction she wanted. </p><p>“What?! I’m only looking out for you dear.” Cerri replied, an evil shit eating grin plastered across her face. All she had to do now was keep stoking the fire and she knew Sela would get so flustered. </p><p>“When your mother was your age she already had your father lined up. She talked about him for ages.” The Matron carried on, all the while Sela played the defiant game. Which she was terrible at thanks to the pinkish hue that was enveloping her cheeks. “So tell me who is it? You got your eyes set on anyone?” </p><p>“N-No!” Sela retorted, her tone the type of stern voice that had so many cracks in it’s. But boy was she trying her hardest to not let herself be teased by Cerri. Raven could barely contain her little bouts of laughter. </p><p>“Really, no one?” Cerri challenged, turning her head over to the lieutenant. “What about the Knight in shining armor over there?” </p><p>“Raven?...” Sela questioned, her cheeks practically bursting into a bright red inferno. </p><p>The Lieutenant felt her own cheeks grow a bit warmer at the insinuation. And now she was starting to actually think about it. Sela was way above the Lieutenant pay grade, being with someone like Sela was a pipe dream and a half. Raven didn’t have much to offer. No house, money, family, or connections of any sort. </p><p>She was just a person, better suited for someone in the under city of coruscant where a street kid like Raven belonged. It was a harsh way to think, yet the lieutenant she felt it was true. That’s not to say she didn’t want to be with Sela she was breathtakingly beautiful and enjoyable to be round. But what chance did she have. </p><p>“Oh, first name basis are we? Huh, I guess you do move faster than your mother.” Cerri chuckled, taking another sip of her tea and averting her eyes from the Queen. Waiting for the cap on her steam filled head to explode. </p><p>“Cerri!” Sela exploded, the evil grin on Cerri’s face came back but even wider than before. Completely ignoring her, minding her own business and downing a sip of her lovely tea. “We...the Lieutenant and I...we aren’t...we aren’t dating she is my bodyguard! You have some nerve....l” </p><p>“Sela, darling, please. Relax, I’m only yanking your chain.” The Matron laughed hysterically, keeling over in her chair from how hard she was laughing. Even the Lieutenant couldn’t stop herself from erupting into a giggling fit. </p><p>“You....” Sela growled, turning around to singe a hateful scowl into the soldier soul. She was too busy chuckling to notice just how much trouble she was in. “Lieutenant!” </p><p>“Yes, your Highness.” Raven answered, tears in her eyes and her face red all over. The Senator had lost them both it was pointless getting them back. Sela plopped back into her chair with an exasperated sigh. Her head falling into her hand on propped on the arm of the chair. </p><p>“Both of you are insufferable.” Sela mumbled, massaging her temples with with her thumb and index finger. Cerri and the Lieutenant both sharing a grin. </p><p>“Oh relax, dear. I’m only messing with you.” Cerri conceded, a small chuckle in her voice. Placing her tea down on the table and pouring a new cup, she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. “Just glad you came to see me is all. It’s been hectic recently.” </p><p>“How so?” The Lieutenant asked, lowering her own cup of tea to her chest. </p><p>“That raving ideologue Hassan and his merry band of misfits. They’ve been making things....difficult.” Cerri answered, shaking her head with an annoyed look on her face. “Have you ever tried to run a business while you have a womp rat infestation?” </p><p>“Back on coruscant in the lower levels. They used to eat the ingredients we kept at this noodle shop I worked in.” Raven mused, remembering her days as a young teen in the lower levels. Those disease ridden creatures were everywhere. </p><p>“Right well, my womp rats are human sized and carry military grade weaponry.”  Cerri went on, looking directly at the trooper to keep the conversation polite. “Recently he has been increasing his attacks on the shipments to my refineries.” </p><p>Sela suddenly changed her mannerisms as the conversation went on. She closed in on herself more from the looks of it. Her arms crossed and tucked in tightly against her chest. Her eyes looked down at the floor, the were wide and had terrified look to them. She was scared of something, though Raven couldn’t tell of what is was. </p><p>“They’ve been getting increasingly worse. They even took over a mining town out near the mountains.” Cerri said with an exasperated sigh.  </p><p>“So I heard.” Raven replied, recalling the meeting with the Queen’s military staff. Or what could be passed as a military staff. It was then that the older woman noticed how silent her adopted daughter was being. </p><p>“Sela, dearest.” Cerri called softly, standing up from her chair. She moved around the table to kneel down in front of the Queen. Breaking Sela’s line of sight with the floor. “My dear child.” </p><p>“S-Sorry...” Sela said, with an ashamed tone and teary sniffle. It wasn’t until now that Raven noticed the gleaming lines that rolled down the Queen’s cheek. </p><p>“Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for my sweet child.” Cerri whispered gently. Trying to comfort the younger woman by taking her hands and lovingly rubbing them. Raven remained silent, this was not her place to intervene as much as she wanted to help. Cerri was the best suited to. </p><p>“You know...your mother told me that if anything were to happen to them. That I was to take care of you and keep you as far from the rebellion as I could.” Cerri said, her own voice getting a little emotional at the mention of Sela’s mother. </p><p>“I thought she was crazy, that Hassan didn’t have the balls to go that far. But then you fell into my arms...and while I had my own grievances about the passing of your mother. I knew that you had to come first. I had to raise you and keep you safe from him.” </p><p>Sela’s hands shook uncontrollably, as she looked into Cerri’s eyes. Raven watched as the two of them broken down with each other. Brought down by a different yet equal love for the Queen’s parents. </p><p>“But...I can’t advise you take no action any longer. Hassan and his people will grow in strength and numbers, start a new rebellion, and I can’t let what befell your parents happen to you.” </p><p>Sela nodded her head and held out her arms. Cerri, happy to oblige, softly hugged what she considered her own daughter. Pulling her helmet back on first, the Lieutenant placed her finished cup of tea on the table and stood by patiently. Letting the two of them have their moment. After thirty seconds of gentle words and hugging they pulled apart. </p><p> </p><p>“I know...Cerri...I’m just nervous is all...”Sela said finally, albeit through quiet residual hiccups and runny sniffles. </p><p>“It’ll be okay, honey.” Cerri promised with an intentionally goofy smile on her face that made Sela giggle. “Anyways, I do believe it’s time you got home. It means a lot that you came to visit, love.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right...I’m uhh hehe...a bit hungry.” Sela admitted, having a particular place in mind she wanted to satisfy said craving at. She stood up and gave her surrogate mother a tight hug before nodding to the Lieutenant. Understanding the command, Raven made for the glass door opened it. </p><p>“Oh! One more thing...the reason I came was to invite you personally to the Gala at the palace.” Sela quickly reached into the purse that was slung under her arm and pulled out and envelope which Cerri took. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to be there, I’ll even bring my husband this time. I swear.” Cerri accepted with a chuckle. With that business concluded Sela walked through the door. Raven was quick to follow but was stopped. </p><p>“Wait. Lieutenant.” Cerri said, having grabbed Raven by her arm. The older woman searched the black visor with an intenseness that intimidated the soldier just a small amount. “Keep. Her. Safe.”</p><p>“With my life.”</p><p>~End~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>